The new Cancer Inflammation Program has inspired two new projects in colon cancer that diverge from our previous focus on IL-7. One project involves IL-17A , IL-17 F and IL-25. These are T cell cytokines that are produced by cells that strongly promote the intestinal inflammation that leads to colon cancer. It has not been determined where IL-17 and 25 are produced during this inflammatory response. We have developed knockin reporter mice for the two IL-17 genes using two colors and for IL-25. This will enable us to visualize cells producing these critical inflammatory cytokines during bowel inflammation leading to colon cancer. A second project aims to inhibit the bowel inflammation leading to colon cancer. IL-27 and IL-35 are suppressive cytokines that we have cloned into the food bacterium, Lactococcus lactis. These engineered bacteria will be given orally to mice to try to inhibit bowel inflammation leading to colon cancer.